Problem: Solve the following system of equations: \begin{align*}
3x-5y&=-1.5,\\
7x+2y&=4.7.
\end{align*}Express your answer as an ordered pair $(x,y)$ of decimals.
Solution: We can find $x$ by adding twice the first equation to five times the second. From \begin{align*}
2(3x-5y)+5(7x+2y)&=6x+35x\\&=41x,
\end{align*}and \begin{align*}
2(3x-5y)+5(7x+2y)&=2(-1.5)+5(4.7)\\&=-3+23.5\\&=20.5,
\end{align*}we find that $41x = 20.5$, or $x=0.5.$

Substituting into the second equation, we can find $y:$ \begin{align*}
7x+2y&=4.7 \\ \implies y&=\frac{1}{2}(4.7-7x)\\&=\frac{1}{2}(4.7-3.5)\\&=\frac{1}{2}(1.2)\\&=0.6.
\end{align*}Thus our answer is $\boxed{(0.5,0.6)}.$